


Of Elven Bondage

by Buntheridon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: A bit sad, A bit silly, Anal Fingering, Comforting with a Big Cock, Enemies, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Canon Relationship, Not really bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With a Thin Plot, Power Play, Reluctant Attraction, Reluctant-con, Royalty Behaving Badly, Say My Name!, Slightly non-con, Smut, Sylvanas deserves some lovin, They are all adults now tho, Those pants are totes canon ingame, Underage peeping, Unlikely Pair, Varian has a keen sense of smell, Varian is one virile dude, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Situated at the end of Warlords of Draenor, well before Legion. The probably misleading title is stolen from a World of Warcraft ingame item, a readable book called “Steamy Romance Novel: Of Elven Bondage” (yeah go figure, Blizzard trolls fanfic writers in there), which obviously features completely different characters from mine. Go check the Legion trailers for visuals of these two :) Probably a one-shot, don't really see a way out of this.Edit. I’ve started to think this might deserve another chapter... So I made a second one. But that's it :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dude from Blackhand’s ”Lady and King” at fanfiction.net (Dude, if you happen to see this, please continue your awesome story!)
> 
> (Art not mine, artist: Wei. Stolen from Wowwiki)

 

 

SECRET DUNGEON CELL, UNDERCITY, HORDE TERRITORY.

 

”You do realize, your highness, that I have a perfectly solid picture of the frequency of your _activities”_ , the Banshee Queen says, drawling. 

It required seven huge orc warriors and three of her necromancers to tie Varian Wrynn into the position he presently is in. Before that the gladiator king had been tired down with hours of battle with an undead army. His hands are now bound with spell-shackles - like bracelets really - in a dungeon specifically designed for the most powerful prisoners of the Undercity. He has a bench to sit on, a bed and a toilet, and can move freely in the room, but at the moment the shackles seem to do some magic bidding of the Dark Lady. He cannot move his arms.

”Windrunner, you know we don’t have time for any games. The Legion is coming to Azeroth any day now!”

_”Tsk, tsk_ , King Wrynn. I am well ahead of your intel. We have just - yesterday I believe - closed two of their portals with enthusiastic violence and much demon blood shed. They will keep trying but it won’t be today.” Sylvanas walks around him, hips swaying, head tilted flirtingly.

He grunts uncomfortably, moving his gaze elsewhere.

”Now, where was I? Oh, yes. You see, I think we have some unfinished business, you and I.”

”You mean a real duel, or just you assassinating me in your prison?” he growls through his teeth, burning eyes looking at hers. His long dark hair falls messily on his face. ”And here I thought you might have become a trustworthy person. How naïve of me.”

”Now you sound more like the old Varian!” she laughs. Her red undead eyes glimmer under the long lashes.

”No… Look, I have changed, you know it. After Hellscream and the business with the Sha I haven’t seen any reason in these petty fights anymore. Especially now, with a common foe, we need each other!”

”Yes, I know.” She looks him up and down, slides her finger over his thick biceps. He glances at her sideways, almost humorously, one eyebrow raised.

”What?” he blurts. ” _Really?”_

”I beg your pardon?” She tilts her chin up playfully and looks him in the eye. Her metallic banshee voice tickles his senses.

”Pardon granted. You do know I can _smell you?”_ The other side of his lips is twitching upwards, just slightly.

”Oh, I know, High King. What makes you so sure it’s because of you?” Sylvanas smiles teasingly.

”We’ve been here alone for half an hour and you weren’t… _like that_ when you arrived.”

”Weren’t like what, exactly?” She swipes her hood back from over her elven ears and, casually humming, starts to remove her gloves. Varian’s nostrils flare and his pupils darken. He is amazed how her scent isn’t undead at all, far from it. The smell of her arousal is of a young living woman. He would like to ask about it but somehow that seems impertinent, even from an enemy.

She drops her gloves on the floor and looks at him challengingly from a few feet away.

”I can also hear your heartbeat”, she says.

”I know you can.”

”Well, is it fear?”

”Certainly not.” His low baritone voice makes her want to purr.

”As I said I know how _active_ you usually are. I’m thinking these few days here have quite worked up your… appetite.” She licks her lips in passing.

”Why have you brought me here, Sylvanas?” his tone is of a patient person soon losing his calm. ”Surely not to toy with me, I thought higher of you.”

”You did? I’m touched. Now, I do have some serious business with you later, but truthfully, I have wanted to do this for _ages”_ , she says in a very informative tone and then climbs astride on his lap. His breathing gets heavier. The enchanted shackles keep him sitting on the bench when he tries to move.

”Watching you fight made my mouth water. You should have seen yourself, you’d pop a boner too.” Her voice is a husky whisper, her lips hover only an inch from his. Varian keeps his eyes on hers, brows angry but questioning. To emphasize her choice of euphemism she shifts closer on his lap and his breath hitches. His straining erection is caught between their bodies.

”Oh, I guess you did!” she chuckles. She pushes against it softly, testing. It throbs delightfully against her belly. ”Ooo, how eager it is.”

”Stop this, Windrunner”, he says, aiming to sound calm but failing, voice raw with lust. He tries to keep some distance but it’s nigh impossible with the shackles and an erotically inclined - albeit small and slender - person on top of him.

”Wrynn, you can clearly see I could have you as I choose. The spells on those are designed especially for you. Wouldn’t you consider giving up freely, since we’re here already?”

She grinds against his huge cock once and lets a small catlike moan. Brushing her dry lips briefly over his she then gets up. The muscled warrior lets a deep sigh - frustration or relief, even he isn’t sure himself. He watches as the undead high elf slowly starts undressing herself, keeping her eyes on his.

Once all the items of her battle gear are lying on the prison floor Varian’s eyes are almost completely black with desire, his heartbeat near battlehights and his mouth dry. She stands in front of him in a wide stance, letting him smell and see her well.

”You truly are a beauty, I won’t deny that.” His voice is hoarse.

”Mmm. Will you deny me your cock, I wonder.”

“You know you didn’t have to tie me for that.” He lets a smug smirk flash on his face.

“I don’t believe that for a second. What with your honor and enmities and all such nonsense.”

“You act on that same nonsense very eagerly yourself. Will you take these off?”

“No. You can move perfectly freely with them provided you don’t annoy me, they are bound to my will.”

He sighs. “I thought as much.”

”Oh, don’t pretend to complain. They’ll give you the alibi you think you need.”

With a flick of her wrist the magic in the shackles lets loose and they seem now like ordinary ornaments, if not a tad too decorated for a hulking warrior. He gets up and towers in front of her.

“This what you wanted, then, Dark Lady?” He rumbles, placing his hands on his belt.

“Yes. The only joy in this curse.” Her smirk is of the kind he’d gladly slap off from any face but hearing her words he doesn’t feel like it, really.

”This doesn’t change anything, you understand? I’m still going to fight you if the Horde behaves dishonorably.”

”Of course. I wouldn’t join the Alliance either no matter how pleasing you are.”

They watch each other intensely while Varian opens his plate belt, drops it on the floor among her leather gear and unlaces his trousers. He hesitates a moment, then drops the greaves too. They make a huge clang when reaching the floor. _At least now everyone inside a mile radius knows what’s going on here._

“Ohh, just as well-endowed as I remember. You’d leave a troll in shame.”

He still has his white linen shirt on. His hands stop mid-way opening the ties.

“ _What?_ \-- Not the troll part. The one before that.”

“Don’t be coy. You weren’t then, why should you be now?” Sylvanas reaches for his shirt laces and starts undressing his final piece of clothing. She comes closer until she bumps her belly on the tip of his cock like running into a gatekeeper with a spear. Chuckling she tilts it on the side with her hip and presses herself on him, the swollen member again sandwiched between their bodies.

“Do I look coy? I have no idea what you’re referring to.”

She cocks her head and studies his scarred handsome face. He looks genuinely baffled and it’s not because she is making forward advances at him.

_Well, he_ was _very young and I was already a grown-up then. Maybe he really doesn't remember._

“Lordaeron Keep, after the First War, where you were spending time with… one other prince.” She does not want to say the name.

The look on his face changes from puzzlement to amazed enlightenment and disbelief.

“I’ve only ever been there when I was 16 summers young and --“ He stops and looks into her eyes. He doesn’t want to say the name either. _Arthas_. When he still was human. Her captor, torturer, murderer, mentor. Her expression is colder for a moment.

“Jaina was there for a time. I do not recall seeing anyone like you--“ he starts jokingly, then stops. His brow wrinkles in trying to remember a small detail from the back of his mind, a long forgotten memory of a rejection. She waits patiently, sliding her fingers over his tight abs.

“I do remember one diplomatic feast where there were also high elves and dwarves… And I remember him stealing the attention of all the most attractive elven ladies.”

“Yes, unfortunately.”

“ _You_ were there? That’s amazing. But I’ve no recollection of being naked with anyone.”

“I was spying on you”, she admits, smiling wickedly. "I was the one with the low-cut purple dress."

As unbelievable as even the mere idea might seem, King Varian Wrynn _blushes_. His cock also reacts to whatever it is he realized and that pleases her immensely. She takes it in her grip and slowly slides her hands on the shaft. He breathes in deeply. She humms.

“Shall I remind you? I have an excellent memory.”

“I’d be more inclined to stick my head in a bucket of ice, thank you, but I’m sure you will go on telling me regardless.”

“How well you know me. You remember the situation then? The bathhouse at night, full moon in the sky?”

“…Yes.” He grits his teeth and it has only little to do with her slender fingers gently sliding over his swollen and slick tip. Deeds of one's adolescence is a fount of shame even to a king. He closes his eyes.

”I was on the roof window."

”…How? Oh, don’t tell me. Ranger in training.”

”Ranger General already. You didn’t notice anything, warrior. But then you _were_ preoccupied wholeheartedly to your task. Something like…”

She slides her hands up and down his thick cock, imitating the movements he very well recognizes. She indeed has a good memory, and apparently very sharp sight - it’s how he does it to this day.

”I quite enjoyed watching you. I had never seen anyone do that before - the elves never really need to - and it especially delighted me knowing that it was right after --”

_”Don’t.”_

”No? What if I tell you what _I_ was doing after watching you for several minutes?” She takes his hand and guides it between her thighs. She is slick and swollen and ready. Varian cannot stop himself, he moans hungrily and plunges his thick fingers inside her. She whines in pleasure.

”Yes-- _exactly_ like that.”

Varian Wrynn, with uncharacteristically burning cheeks, is taken to a moment in his youth, when he was as much disappointed as he was horny. Arthas, though being younger than him, nevertheless had all the ladies crowding around him. Young Varian had been especially smitten by a slender but curvy fair-haired high elf ranger, whose name he hadn’t heard. She had flirted with him too, in passing, but the host prince had been the more important center of attention. Varian had slipped away from the party to hide in the bathhouse and pleasure himself on the thought of that soft playful mouth and ample breasts hugged by a tightly fitting purple gown…

"I should have introduced myself, so you would have had a name on your lips when you spilled all over your hands."

To now know the target of his youthful desire had been doing the same while watching _him_ makes him momentarily feel like a teenager again _and_ terribly lustful. He smashes the Queen of the Undead against the wall and presses his lips on hers, open, hungry. She answers his need equally, kissing back ardently and licking his tongue. He moans deeply in his throat and bends his fingers inside her, making her spasm.

Since his aggression wasn't a cause to activate the shackles he assumes to go further without being a gentleman. Not that he has ever been one of those, a wolf and a gladiator that he is. With a swift movement he grabs her thigh up and sinks his allegorical sword hilt deep into her. She keens loudly.

"Ohh, _yes!"_

Thrusting angrily Varian slides his other hand over her breasts, so generous in such a delicate body. He weighs one in his big hand and loves the feel of it. His thumb wanders over her nipple and it hardens under his touch. She sighs.

"Go on, I know you want to", she taunts.

Grunting with a grin he bends his head and takes her breast in his mouth. The position forces him to slow his movements and for a moment he's almost gentle with her, sliding in and out languidly, sucking her nipple. It makes her sigh some more, and she doesn't even need air.

To balance the fearfully tender accidental moment Varian straightens up and slips his other hand from supporting her thigh to pass their slick joining and to slide wetly over her anus. Her body jerks and she wails, throwing her head backwards. He smiles smugly and starts rubbing the area, with slow circular caresses while speeding up his thrusts inside her.

"Gods, yes, _more!"_ the Dark Lady exclaims with her haunting voice, hanging from his broad shoulders for support. She lifts her legs from the ground and wraps them around his waist. Now he has even better angle to both of her openings. _Oh, I should have known she has no shame. There goes my leverage_.

Having the Queen of the Forsaken against the cell wall Varian momentarily feels totally free, more than when at home, in office as the leader of his people. _A strange manner to take a vacation_. He pushes his thick finger up her ass to the second phalanx and feels the onset of her spasms on both the penetrating finger and his shaft. She moans deeply.

"You know my name now, Wrynn!"

He speeds up the pace, slams her over and over against the wall - she will be all bruised afterwards but she loves this. Her suggestion raises an opposition in his mind but somehow arouses him even further.

"Go on, say it", she hisses, almost at her peak, eyes glowing, hair messily falling on her face in the tempo of his angry thrusts. Varian is mesmerized by the sight.

_"Say it while you fuck me, Varian."_ She claws at his back and denies herself the fulfilment until she gets it how she wants it _._ Her commanding banshee voice rips through his soul and he gives in.

_"...Sylvanas!"_

The king grunts and sinks his cock and finger in her. She howls and comes, sparkling the purple banshee haze all around her, pulsating so violently it draws him with her. Growling, gasping he repeats her name and loses himself as his cock pumps his seed inside her. She bites his shoulder so hard it'll leave a mark.

His strong thighs give in and he drops to his knees holding her in his embrace, still throbbing inside her. They rest there for a moment until he’s not breathless anymore.

”Thank you, High King. That was excellent.” She kisses him on the mouth rigorously and gets up from his lap, his cock sliding out with a wet sound. She walks to the pile of clothes hips swaying. Exhausted and momentarily satisfied Varian turns to watch as she bends down to pick up her leather gear, letting him see everything. His semen leaks on the back of her thighs. That makes him grin.

”I’ll visit you later with some matters we need to discuss. I might upgrade your lodgings too, if you wish." She glances at him over her shoulder and walks towards the door, naked.

"I won't be staying here long, Sylvanas." He smiles confidently like only a gladiator and a king can. His people have already started searching for him.

"I know. We need to use this short time well, won't we?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise 2nd round for you unsuspecting pervs xD  
> This, as well as my other fic, assumes Sylvanas has a perfectly functioning living body even if she's undead. Don't ask me how, I haven't figured it out yet. For porn!  
> Read this and then watch her nod to Varian with that wry smirk in the Legion trailer. Aww yeahh.

UNDERCITY, HORDE TERRITORY

 

”Let’s go, Wrynn. The way is clear.” Her hip is tilted invitingly.

”Your people don’t know I’m here?”

”Only the few I needed for this operation. The orcs you fought have had their memories …tidied. It would inconvenience many things if it was widely known.”

”Indeed. How long are you keeping me here?”

Varian Wrynn, High King of the Alliance and Sylvanas Windrunner, the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken move through secret passageways in the Royal Quarters of the Undercity. His temporary prison is connected to a labyrinth of routes only the Queen and some of her trusted ones know.

He knows what to expect. His cock is already swelling in the comfortable cloth pants he was given for the remainder of his stay. Their conduct is highly unorthodox but nevertheless the most satisfying thing he has experienced in ages.

”I will release you tonight.”

”Good.”

They arrive at a door. She turns around to face him, smirking.

”In several ways, if you’re up to it.”

A grin appears on the scarred, handsome face.

”You are insatiable, Dark Lady.” His husky voice caresses her ears.

”I can be easily satisfied if my requirements are met. Once a decade hardly counts as _often.”_

”That does sound grim, if you don’t mind my impertinence.”

She opens the door and assumes he follows. ”I am perfectly capable of shutting that side of myself down. But it’s a dull way of existing and since I now have the perfect opportunity—” she glances him up and down, a smile yanking her cheek, ”and a perfect specimen of a partner, I thought I’d indulge.”

He has never seen her in a state like this - it could almost be called ”a good mood”. It’s exhilarating to observe. To Varian’s surprise - and then again, _not really_ \- the room they come into is her private bedroom. The flags and the huge size of the bed hint at that. Whether or not she ever sleeps in it is another question entirely. He looks around assessing the surroundings: escape routes, possible weapons and traps. The bed seems to represent all of those.

”You said we needed to discuss something.” His gruff voice is less annoyed than yesterday. He glances at her, raising an eyebrow.

”I did. I think we should join forces against the Legion soon. The Kirin Tor operatives will eventually contact both the Alliance and the Horde in Dalaran, but I thought you’d like to know I will be leading our armies. Our air force is ready to embark in a week.”

”Good. The Alliance will be ready as well.”

She makes a swiping motion towards him and the spell-shackles on his wrists activate, dragging him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed. Varian grunts angrily as his battle rage peaks at the sudden attack. He is dragged up all the way to the pillows. The bracelets then settle down keeping his arms wide open on his sides. The queen follows him hips swaying.

”Now that the official business is out of the way, let us discuss the terms of your _release.”_

 _”Again, this is not necessary”,_ he growls through his teeth, eyes flaming almost red. He would so much rather be the one in control, pinning her down, making her squeal... Sylvanas steps on the mattress and towers over him, her legs on either side of his hips.

"But highly amusing. I enjoy seeing you enraged.”

"Or you are afraid I'd defeat you in wrestling."

"Oh, but you _would_. I'm at my best in ranged attacks, magic or otherwise."

Her ranger outfit is different from yesterday. It is lighter and easier to undress - the pants have a detachable crotch piece that she removes, leaving her legs covered like she has high leather stockings.

”I can see how that would come in handy on a hunting trip”, Varian remarks dryly, his eyes darkening.

”And I have my prey neatly right here.” She drops to sitting astride his torso and opens the laces and clips of her tunic. He can’t but watch as she releases her breasts from the confides of the leather armor.

”I’d rather be the hunter”, he growls, frustrated. The sight makes his cock twitch.

”I know you would, I can feel your bloodlust, Wrynn. I won’t keep you trapped for long… if you prove yourself worthy.” Her seductive voice scrapes his senses. Sylvanas crawls higher over him and once his head is between her thighs the gladiator lets out a moan. His strong, thick arms struggle against the binds, veins bulging. She slides on his face and he opens his mouth. The Banshee Queen sighs deeply at the touch of his strong, agile tongue on her clitoris. He decides not to be gentle and sucks it heavily while eating her already swollen and slick flesh. She grabs the royal bed’s headboard and rides his face in earnest, cursing in Thalassian. Varian is soon panting through his nose, almost frantically trying to get free even when he knows he cannot.

”Ohh, that tongue of yours - I’ve a mind to keep you here for longer after all.”

He grunts, unable to answer with words, what with his mouth in full use. She flicks her wrist and the shackles let him loose. With an aggressive bellow he flips them over and slams her on the pillows. She laughs in enjoyment, loving his hot-bloodedness. He presses one big hand on her abdomen and plunges the fingers of the other inside her. Sylvanas half moans half purrs at that. The gladiator king licks and munches on her sensitive parts and fucks her with his thick fingers, keeping her in place from jerking up from the mattress. She lets a low purring sound that rises as she nears her climax and when it explodes through her she cries out. He hums until her pulsing ends, his deep voice vibrating on her.

”I have an amendment to add in the terms you mentioned.” He sits up, licks his fingers obscenely for her amusement and starts opening his belt. His swollen member bulges aggressively through the linen pants.

”Ohh, _that’s_ already mentioned in clause 3, I’ve been very thorough.” She grins, looking relaxed. _Now they are joking like lovers?_ Varian thinks in passing what a pity it is they are enemies. As a ranger high elf she would have been part of the Alliance, if it hadn’t been for that damned Death Knight.

”Not as thorough as I will be executing it.”

”No, that’s clause 6 you a referring to. Let me take you through the paper I was talking about.” Her mock-serious official talk is in hilarious contrast with her actions. Crawling on the bed the undead elf pushes the dark-haired human back down on the pillows.

”You won’t enjoy keeping me down this whole—”

”No, your majesty, _I’m_ the one going down this time.”

She rips his pants open, releasing the beast of a cock. Her nimble hands grab it and she licks its head, looking him in the eyes with a challenge. Varian breathes in sharply and raises his hands in surrender.

”Fine, I concede, your suggestion is worthy — indeed —” His voice is thick and it breaks when she takes the monstrous shaft in her mouth, humming contentedly. She swallows it all the way to her throat. He leans on the pillows astounded and watches as his cock slides in and out of her mouth. _Damn. She’s good._

Soon Varian feels the stir of his impending climax and puts a hand on her head, tugging her white curls.

"Wait - unless-"

Sylvanas pops the member out of her mouth with a wet sound.

"Are you saying you lack stamina, your highness?"

"I'm saying I'd rather fuck you into this mattress but that can wait, if you particularly want to taste my semen."

"Oh yes, I _do."_ Her lips envelop his cock anew and her hand sneaks to fondle his balls. Varian leans back, lets go of _everything_ and when she sucks him deep he shoots hotly in her throat, moaning with abandon. She swallows and swallows and licks him clean.

"By the Light, Windrunner. That--" he cuts off, breathless.

"I could feel how you liked it, human. It was _exquisite."_

Before his veins let him soften she sits on his lap, mounting him to the hilt.

"You are merciless", he laughs, gritting his teeth as even her slow riding makes him jolt in this sensitive state.

"That I can be. You'll survive."

The High King picks her up, pulling her off him like a sheath and swiftly manoeuvres the queen face down on the bed like she weren’t one of the most dangerous people he’s ever encountered. She grins, pleased. Varian crosses her slim arms at her back and pins them in place with just one of his huge hands.

”You are aware you still have the shackles on?”

”Are you sure you want to get out of this, Dark Lady?” He says with a husky voice and grabbing her gorgeously curved hip with the free hand penetrates her slowly. He’s still sensitive from the orgasm but sometimes a king must do what a king must do... She sighs with glee.

”I’ll let it go for now, Lo’Gosh. Show me your battle prowess. Your release depends upon your performance.” He can hear she's being playful, which is amazing.

"My release... or yours?" He chuckles and starts thrusting into her with a force and pace he already knows she likes, harshly, fast, deep.

"Indeed." She imagines being alive and helpless in the hands of a bulging gladiator who would be stronger than her in melee, were she who she used to be. She imagines being tied like she is now, but without the possibility to overrun the positions. She doesn't have many chances to be _taken_ like this. Who would dare, but another leader? And even most of them aren't... suitable. A strong arousal courses through her as she feigns a tug at her locked wrists. The mortal king keeps them in place, impaling her thoroughly, pressing her waist down while she tilts her ass up to meet his hips.

Varian is mesmerized by the sight of his stiff cock sinking into her core, glistening with their fluids. Her walls hug him tightly and quiver with every thrust. If he didn’t know better he’d feel smug for subjugating her. But the Banshee Queen submits to no-one, ever again. Not missing a beat he dips the fingers of his free hand into the slickness and circles her anal entrance with his thick thumb. He carves it in making her squeal in delight.

As an eternally living elf, if she had kept her long life, would she have eventually succumbed to excess and orgies or would she have found her true love to mate with exclusively? She'll never know. Now, here, secretly playing submission and letting go of control, her position, her leadership she momentarily captures a true _feeling_. Not of love nor companionship, she'll never be capable of those. But imagining helplessness under a ravaging warrior she feels, surprisingly, _alive_. 

This particular warrior senses her peak nearing. His voice is low, a mere whisper, as he starts repeating her name.

She yells. For a moment the misery does not exist, there’s only the thickness of his cock in her and pure bliss. Varian lets himself follow her pulsing, burrowing deep, pumping his seemingly endless supply of seed into her a second time. He groans open-mouthed and gasping.

Once they cease spasming he withdraws and sits on his heels, heart still beating fast. The queen rolls onto her back and regards her lover with appreciation. He matches her gaze, satisfied, lingering in their closed, temporary bubble outside of reality. The gladiator king of two spirits is a magnificent find, Sylvanas muses as his semen leaks between her thighs onto the sheets, now cooled. Truly a pity their tryst is at an end. For now, at least.

She does a complicated movement with her wrist and the shackles snap open. Varian looks at them without making a move, marking the moment, lifting his gaze back at her red eyes.

”I wish circumstances were different.” He then takes the bracelets off and hands them to her. She dismisses the offer.

”Don’t we all?” The coldness is returning to her voice.

He stands up and lays the shackles on a table. _She did say they were made especially for me._ Languidly putting on his clothes he looks at the Queen of the Forsaken lying on the royal bed like a painter’s model. She nods to the other end of the chamber.

”That door, turn left twice. There’s someone who will guide you out. She has your gear with her.”

”Thank you, Sylvanas. See you at the front lines.”

”Don’t get soft on me now or I’ll put a _collar_ on you.” Her crooked smile reveals melancholy and he quite understands that. The vacation is over, time to get back to work. He flashes her a smile.

”You know my rage. Even attempting that would prove dangerous.” He leaves through the door.

 

_Maybe after we’ve dealt with the Legion we can have a rerun._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to hate Varian for his angry racism, but then they G.R.R.’d me into liking him two expansions before he was killed. Thanks a lot. /cry


End file.
